What is Love?
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Tenten's been feeling funny lately, so on Christmas eve, she asks some advice from a few of her fellow shinobi. Will Tenten finally figure her feelings in time for Christmas? Oneshot, NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, and you know the rest.


Tenten gazed out her window at all the snow that had been accumulating on the floor of the Leaf Village. She sighed wistfully as she remembered that the next day was Christmas. Any other year she would've gotten excited, but this year for some reason she didn't even care. What was wrong with her?

The kunoichi thought about all the other Christmases that she had experienced. Each one was similar; usually she would wake up, open presents with her family, then go out and spend some time with her squad. Each time, Guy would have some strange gift for her, Lee would try to kiss her, and Neji would just usually hover in the background and be emo until gifts were passed around.

But this year, something was wrong. Tenten had developed some sort of weird feeling that she had never felt before. It was exciting. Off balance. It was…love? Maybe?

Tenten slumped into her arms. How could it be love, though? She hadn't been around too many different people, and she couldn't think of anyone that would love her…except maybe Lee. But Lee? Ew!

Besides, that moron was still caught up in Sakura.

Tenten grabbed her headband and put it on, and after slipping on her sandals, she walked out of her house. Maybe there was someone else that could help her. She would talk to some of her fellow kunoichi.

"Sakura, what does love feel like?"

Sakura stared blankly back at Tenten. "Well, that's a surprising pop question," she commented. Tenten chuckled and pulled her cloak tighter around her as the wind began to pick up.

"Yeah, I know. But I've just been feeling weird, and I was curious."

Sakura tapped her chin and began blushing. "Well, I've felt a lot of love towards…Sasuke." Sakura's whole face began to turn red. "And, the other night, he said something to me that made me feel like he loved me back…" Tenten grinned.

"Yeah? What did it feel like?"

"It felt…exciting. And off balance! GAH, I can't take it anymore! Sasuke-kun, where are you?!" Sakura waved slightly at Tenten as she dashed off in search of her crush. Tenten's stomach began to tighten. The way Sakura described love, it made her feel…anxious.

However, the kunoichi wasn't satisfied with just one person. She needed a second opinion. She would go see someone else…Hinata, maybe?"

Before she could, though, someone ran into her.

"Ahh! What the heck?" Tenten furrowed her brow and opened her eyes. She sat up in the snow and looked over to see Naruto laying across from her. "N-Naruto?!"

Naruto rubbed his head and gave Tenten his trademark grin. "Oh, sorry 'bout that, Tenten." The ninja picked himself up and held a hand out to her. "Want me to help you up?"

Tenten grabbed Naruto's hand and she was pulled upwards. She smiled and nodded at Naruto. "It's OK," she chuckled. "Hn…you know, while we're here…can I ask you a question?" _Hoo boy, am I really gonna ask Naruto about this kind of stuff?_

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked, a puzzled expression on his face. Tenten gulped and asked away.

"Have you ever felt…love?"

Naruto blinked at the question. "Love? Why the heck would I worry about love when I've got to focus on becoming Hokage?! Believe it!"

Tenten giggled a bit. "I-I know," she replied, still smiling. "But I mean, haven't you even felt feelings for anyone? Maybe even just a little bit?"

Naruto paused a moment. Then he opened his mouth to speak. Tenten looked surprised as she noticed that Naruto was even…blushing slightly.

Wait! This is the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, the village idiot, the number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja, and he was BLUSHING?!

Naruto gulped and said something, but it was too low and muted for Tenten to make out. "What was that?" she asked.

"I SAID I LIKE HINATA, OK?!"

Tenten gasped in surprise. "You have feelings for…H-Hinata?"

Naruto's face was even more red now. "Y-yes…"

The kunoichi smiled. At least now someone could relate to her. "And what does it feel like?" Naruto twiddled his fingers a moment before answering.

"It feels off balance…and exciting…and just…I DUNNO! Geez, Tenten, why d'ya have to ask me questions like this?! It makes me feel uncomfortable!" Before anyone could say anything else, Naruto dashed off. "AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS CONVERSATION!" he called back with a threatening glare.

Tenten chuckled. Ah, Naruto.

The snow began to fall even harder, and Tenten quickened her pace. Who else could she talk to? Was there really any reason to talk to anyone else? Apparently, when you feel love, it's off balance and exciting. And that's exactly what Tenten felt. But towards whom?

Then everything came crashing down on her. All the missions they'd gone on together. All the time they'd spent training. All the encouraging words, the feelings, the secrets…everything. They shared everything together. There was only one person who had done all that.

Neji.

Tenten's face began to turn red. N-Neji?! Neji-kun?! The one and only Neji Hyuga? And…she had feelings for him?? Was she absolutely sure?

Suddenly, the kunoichi knew what she had to do. She took off, her cloak waving behind her. She was going to find Neji.

Neji Hyuga walked through the snow in the main part of Konoha. He held a bag of groceries in his hands, since Hiashi had sent him to buy some goods at the market. The ninja looked up suddenly as he saw a figure charging for him. "What the…?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly, the figure tackled him.

Before Neji could protest, Tenten's lips had already locked with his. What the heck was going on? However, the seconds turned into minutes, and whatever Tenten had going on in her mind, Neji was beginning to enjoy it. After a few moments passed, he shut his eyes and began to relax.

Finally, Tenten rose her head up and took a deep breath. Neji gave her a quizzical glance, but began smiling as Tenten smiled some more. "And a Merry Christmas to you, too," he grinned, and the two hugged as the snow fell around them.

**End! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
